1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection method, and more particularly, to a connection method and a communication device capable of enhancing information security and avoiding occupying large bandwidth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As electronic communication and network technologies become more popular, internet of things (IoT) is a new trend of technology in the future. All electronic devices with communication modules, such as smart phones, computers, televisions, and even refrigerators, washing machines, air conditionings equipped with communication modules may establish wireless communication connections through wireless network.
In order to ensure information security, when a communication device tries to establish a connection with another communication device, a safety verification process needs to be performed on a server, and after the safety verification process is passed, the data is delivered through the server. The safety verification process includes a first communication device sending a connecting request to the server, the server sending the connecting request to a second communication device, the second communication device sending a granted information to the server after the second communication device grants the connecting request, and the server delivering the granted information to the first communication device, so as to complete the safety verification process. After the safety verification process is completed, the first communication device is allowed to transmit data to the server, and the server delivers the data transmitted from the first communication device to the second communication device.
As can be seen from the above, the safety verification process in the prior art is complicated. In addition to consuming more time to process, when a data amount of the exchanging data is larger or there area large number of communication devices relying on the server to exchange data, a significant bandwidth of the server is occupied. Even worse, if the safety verification process is invaded by hackers, the data may be leaked out, or operations of the server might be affected. Therefore, how to perform the verification process between the communication devices and ensure the information security at the same time is a significant objective in the field